With Eyes Wide Open
by Anamane
Summary: Ciel has a terrifying dream of a demon who sends chills down his spine. When he wakes,he isn't in his manor, and his butler Sebastian is gone, and in his place is Claude Faustus, his nightmare with bipolar Alois Trancy. Ciel isn't very fond of Alois at first, but after a while, he develops feelings for him. Ciel keeps telling himself they're not real.
1. Chapter One

"No! No stop it!"

"You are unnaturally pure. I must have your soul.. But first.." the beast came towards me until it was looking down on me, his golden eyes piercing my soul. His gloved hands touched my cheeks, then moved down to my neck, and squeezed. I gasped for any bit of air, I tried and tried, but found hardly anything. I pulled at the hands that just tightened around my neck.

"L-Let me... go!" I started clawing at the hands when I was lifted off the ground. I kicked and pushed and even tried biting, but he wouldn't budge. I felt myself get weaker with every second that passed. Suddenly, it dropped me...

My eyes opened, and my mind was whirling. I felt sweat seeping through my night time clothing. Once I could determine where I was, and my thoughts, I immediately thought," Where is my butler?"

"Sebastian?" I whispered, feeling weak, breathless, and (unbelievably) frightened. I didn't know what on earth I'd be afraid about, I had Sebastian. I struggled to get off the bed, but eventually made it. I stumbled over to the window, and pushed the curtains aside. I saw Sebastian walking down an unfamiliar dirt road, with Pluto barking at him. But when I blinked, they were gone.

"Sebastian! Get back here!" I shouted. I banged on the window that I was unable to open. I was furious and no longer frightened. I kept banging." God damn it you daft git! Get your bloody ass back here!" I felt the glass vibrate under my fists. I kept yelling his name and cursing at him, but before I could say another swear word, someone opened my door with a tremendous amount of force. I was startled and I jumped, then whirled around to be facing the rib cage of a man.

"Why are you making such a fuss? Other's are sleeping, you know." the figure said. I looked up to see golden eyes glaring at me. I felt my body begin to tremble, which was completely unnatural. I tried to control it.

"Who are you?" I looked around the room for a second and realized.. it wasn't mine. "Why am I here? And where is Sebastian."

"Why, I am Claude Faustus, a servant of the Trancy household. And Sebastian isn't here." He said plainly.

"Obviously he isn't here, you git! Now, answer my questions correctly! Where is Sebastian and why am I here?" I clenched my fists and felt my nails dig into my flesh. I ignored it.

"Sebastian is dead, and you are here under orders from my master, Alois Trancy." Claude's voice was flat, with no emotion what so ever.

"Dead? That's rubbish. When am I granted permission to leave?" I asked as my brows furrowed and my lips grew into a frown. I glared up at the butler who seemed to drench me with fear, and if I do say so myself, I did a pretty good job of hiding it at that moment.

"You aren't going to leave. Now, I must leave. Daylight is arriving soon and I must prepare my master to awaken. I'll attend to you later." He turned and within seconds he shut the door. I heard a small click and fading footsteps.

I walked over to the door and tried to open it. That git locked the door! I turned and paced around the room. My body started to get stick and I started to smell of sweat. I felt disgusting.

About an hour or so later, I was finally attended to. Claude lead me to the bath that was drawn for me. After I had stripped, I slipped in. Strangely it was the perfect temperature. The room was surrounded by steam and a couple minutes into the bath, it was getting hard to breathe. I instinctively told him to hurry it up, not mentioning anything about my breathing. I finally finished bathing and I got dressed. Thank goodness I still had my clothing. I wouldn't want to wear another person's clothing.

Claude escorted me to the dining room. He sat me down and exited, saying he would be back momentarily. I hit my foot on the floor, hearing the taping sound it made. I was waiting for at least ten minutes and almost decided to just walk out of here until I heard shoes.

Click click click click...

Then in came the Trancy. His attire was brown boots with purple lace, thigh high stockings, booty shorts, a white dress shirt covered by a green vest with parallel black stripes, a black bow, and a purple overcoat. I raised a brow when he giggled loudly.

"What's so funny?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Oh Ciel, you look so stunning in blue!" He said making his way over to me. He bent over and put his index finger under my chin, and pulled my head up lightly. "Oh, why must you cover your eye with that eye patch? Take it off."

"Pardon me?" I asked. His voice had completely changed from bubbly to angry in seconds. I raised a brow as his eyes glared at me and his index finger left my chin and he grabbed by bow pulling me inches from his face.

"Take that stupid eye patch off." he hissed, and he ripped it off, not even giving me a chance to take it off myself. He dropped it next to my chair and turned to walk around the table to his seat. When he was properly seated, he smiled again, showing no trace of the anger he just had. Man this Trancy was weird.

A maid came in with two trays. Her long hair was a pale purple, pulled back into a braid. She set one on my side, and one on Alois's. Then she bowed and left. I watched her as she left, but felt a hand on my cheek. It pulled my face towards the direction of the Trancy. In fact, it was his hand.

"Pay no attention to that useless maid! She is pathetic and a useless servant!" He said laughing a bit. I nodded, trying to make sure he wouldn't get upset. I didn't need him wrinkling my attire.

I listened to him bicker on and on about how wonderful it is that he has me as a guest, and how fantastic his house was. He said things like, "You'll feel like you're right at home!" or "You can have almost whatever you want, just ask Claude. Not Hannah, she is just a whore. She'll try and take you from me." I ignored his rude comments that were directed at his maid, who was actually a very quiet and respectful lady.

We finished eating and Claude removed us from the room. Hannah quietly went back in and I assumed she started to clean. In about two or three minutes, we traveled across the manor to the back yard. Alois dismissed Claude, and we were alone.  
"So, what do you think of my manor so far, Ciel?" Alois asked. He was holding a flower, a white rose to be specific. He picked at the petals and watched them fall to the floor. I didn't answer him. I just stared at him. "Speechless? I know."

He's so conceited, I thought. Right then, he dropped the flower and took my hand. I pulled it away quickly.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked annoyed. He just smiled.

"Why, just holding your hand is all. I want to show you around my garden!" He said, and reached for my hand again. When I pulled away, he glared. His face became unnaturally evil looking. "Ciel, you're not being a good boy. Must you be punished?"

"What do—" he cut me off.

"Don't speak unless you are spoken to, got that? You live with me now, and whatever I say goes around here." He hissed. "Claude!"

In a matter of seconds, Claude was outside and holding my hands behind my back. I tried to struggle free. "What is it that you want from me, Trancy?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"You. All I want it you. Now, enough of this. Claude, take him to his room. He doesn't get any lunch or dinner, and that will teach him not to be so cruel towards me."

"Wha—"

"Yes, your Highness." And with that, Claude dragged me to the room. I struggled to get free, but every time I tried, he gripped my arms tighter. When we arrived at the room, I was thrown in. "Please, remove those clothes. I must store them away. Put these on; I will be back." He threw rag-like clothes at me, and then he left.

_Damn. Sebastian, where the bloody Hell are you when I need you?_


	2. Chapter Two

I push my hair out of my face, and stare at the sky. The moon was drenching the forest floor in light, and I honestly wish I could be out there. Winter is my favorite time of the year, when the air's wet and you can see your breath. I like getting goosebumps, and I love the quietness. Outside seemed so out of reach. Sitting inside was just making me long to be outside. I don't really remember if Alois said I could go out of this tedious room, but I guess it would be a no considering my "rude behavior" a couple weeks ago.

I press my forehead against the cold glass and breathe. My breath fogs up the glass and I wipe it away. I stared at the path I saw Sebastian take, and I also wish I could see him again. I know he isn't dead. He can't be dead. Without him, I'm helpless and weak. As much as I hate to admit it, without him I might not have been able to get this far in life. Then again, being here makes me feel like I don't have a life.

While I just ranted on and on in my head, I didn't hear the door creek behind me until a small, frightened voice whispers my name. "Ciel?"

"What is it?" I asked, turning around to see Alois, his eyes puffy and red, his nose disgustingly runny. I want him to his wipe his nose with a cloth because it was really getting on my nerves already.

"I wanted to know if I could sleep with you tonight." he said lowly. "I had a bad dream, and it's dark. I'm scared of the dark."

Honestly, I know I shouldn't feel anything towards the brat, but I couldn't help but empathize how he felt. I remember myself being little, and I was terrified of the dark. I could see my mother holding me and bringing me into her room so I could sleep between her and my father. Unfortunately that time is over, and my parents are dead. They are just memories and nothing more, I suppose. But even though they are only memories, I still love them.

"I guess." I replied and he closes the door behind him. He walks quickly over to the bed I am using, and he laid down. I just stare outside again. I somehow could feel his gaze on me. When I turned, I was right. He was staring at me. "What?"

"Are you coming to bed?"

"Not at the moment."

He looks down, and wipes his nose with his sleeve. He lays back down and I figure he isn't going to sleep till I enter that bed.

I look back outside and wait a few moments until I'm finished staring at the sky and the trees. Although I'll never be completely finished looking outside, I shouldn't stay up too late. I know I'll be doing something tomorrow that will require energy. I stand up and make my way over to the bed. Alois's eyes are closed, but when I get in, they're open immediately. They look frightened.

"Don't worry, it's just me," I say reassuringly. I was becoming oddly soft, but honestly, I hardly care.

I slip into the covers and I feel hesitant fingers wrap around my waist, a chest against my stomach, and a head on my chest. My arm rests on his shoulder, and he pushes his bare feet into mine. They're warm, really warm. I suddenly realize how cold I really am. I watch Alois's eyes flutter closed and I watch his breathing slow into seep sighs until he's finally asleep. When he is, I close my eyes and think how much I have grown accustomed to this place. To this room. To Alois. Sometimes I think that everything in the past was just a dream and this is the cruel but sweet reality. But then I remember Sebastian. I remember how much I miss him and how much I desperately want him back, then I come back to the real world and realize that I need to escape, I need to find my butler. And quick.

I keep thinking until I fall asleep. I don't remember when I fell asleep, but I know I was holding onto a blonde boy when I did. However, when I wake up, he's gone. He isn't in my arms anymore and I feel as if I have lost something dear although he wasn't dear to me at all. Well, at least I don't think he was.

I sit up in my bed, and that stupid butler walks in on cue. He walks across the room and digs into drawers looking for clothing for me. Even though I was some type of slave or something, I still was bathed, dressed, and fed. He dropped the clothes onto the bed and led me to the bathroom. There he bathed me and dressed me.

Claude left after that and I stayed in the room. I went to the window again sat there. The sky wasn't clear like last night. Today, it was grey. The clouds covered the sky and made it look like it was the sky. It looked like it was about to rain. I hoped it did.

My door opened again. Hannah. I knew it was her. It's been the routine since day two. Day one was a bit ragged, so day two was when the horror actually began. She sets the tray on the nightstand and turns to leave, but I want to talk to her. To somebody.

"Hannah."

She turns to me and smiles nervously. "Yes?"

"Never mind." I say. I know she won't put up a worthy conversation. She leaves in a hurry.

I bring the food over to the window and eat. I start to think of Sebastian again. Where is that idiot? He should be here with me. Caring for me. Not out doing who knows what. I know Sebastian isn't dead. He could never be. I finish and I set the dishes on the ground. Claude comes back in again with Hannah. Hannah takes my dishes and leaves, but Claude stays to tidy up my bed.

My attention leaves the window when Alois skips in happy as ever.

"Hey cutie pie!" He shouts cheerfully.

That was just about the stupidest nickname ever. "Hello."

He takes a seat on the other side of the windowsill and smiles at me. I sigh. Claude exits the room, but when he shuts the door, he looks awfully jealous. I caught that look on his face three times. It's absolutely priceless.

Alois puts one hand on my thigh and rubs it gently. I don't know if this was a comfort thing, but if it was I wasn't very fond of it. I push his hand away and he sighs.

"Thank you," He says, "for last night. You didn't have to let do sleep here."

"It wasn't a problem."

He leans in, and he hugs me. It was warm and gentle. Nothing forceful. I hug him back and we stay like that for a few moments. I was the first to let go. When I did, he didn't let go till moments later.

"You smell nice." He smiles.

When did he smell me?

"Thank you." I say simply.

"Follow me. I want to show you something." He takes my hand and pulls me out of the from door.

This ought to be good.


End file.
